fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ben Finn
Finally! We now know the character that simon pegg voices! From what i heard on the second video (when that damn italian person want running his mouth...) hes doing a pretty good job. I swear.... if lionhead keeps on announcing more good voice actors my heads going to explode! Aleksandr the Great 02:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) You know, I've got to agree with everything you just said. Especially the voices, when I heard him talking, it was so great! And I remember thinking while watching the video that I wanted that guy to shut up so badly... Joshschi887766 02:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Also, why are so many of the good quality fable 3 videos I can find are in mostly italian!?!?!??!?!!?! Also wasnt there a picture of him on the front in a oxm article on fable 3? Aha, I dunno. Usually when a video is another langauge I don't watch it. I probably miss out on quite a bit because of that. Watched that one because it showed up in a forum and there was some good comments. And I haven't seen that article... Joshschi887766 11:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me, or does Ben Finn seem like a counterpart or possible foil to Reaver? Thing844 21:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Wow he does remind me of reaver..... welll a "good" version of reaver at least. It more than likely thyre both pretty cocky and have great hairstylists lol! I dont think hes going to be necessarily a foil to reaver but just a bipolar opposite. Aleksandr the Great 21:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) He kind of reminds me of Ben Martin off the patriot (just with blonde hair); he's just that epic JacobT 12:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC)JacobT well he coud be like reaver even more he could be a hero of skill if u have read his life story and how good he is with a gun 22:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC)﻿ I put in his trivia a bit back that it's implied that he's a Hero of Skill, but that got replaced with him just being good with firearms. But yeah, the first three or so pages of his autobiography seem to heavily imply that he's a Hero of Skill. --Soren7550 01:05, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Hes not a Hero. Hes just a regular soldier. In Fable III there are only two Heroes and one of those is Reaver. If Ben was a Hero just because of how good he is with a gun then Walter would be a Hero of Strength and Skill because hes good with a sword and gun. Same with Page, Ben, Major Swift etc etc --Alpha Lycos 07:53, November 19, 2010 (UTC) stratgy guide jut to say he is on the back of the stratgy guide i HOPE U CAN MARRIE HIM, LIEK IN a DLC OR SOMTHING THAT WOULD BE SOOOO COOOOOLDeirdreKent101 14:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Possibly.. ..Based on Richard Sharpe? I was just watching a movie on tv about a soldier in the British army called Richard Sharpe. One thing I noticed is they look kinda alike. Though Sharpe is more serious then Ben is, I figured I'd see what others think. Here is a link to a picture: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpe's_Peril --Alpha Lycos 08:19, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I resembles him slightly... but his costume looks a lot like the military suit that's found in the Mourningwood Demon Door. In fact, it's probably exactly the same. Doomanvil 10:38, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't be surprised if it was the same. They seem to be set in about the same time period and there are similarities with a lot of things. Even the Welly's outfit type is seen in the movie from tv. And Sharpe and Ben both use cutlass type weapons and rifle type guns. I'll do more research into this theory though. --Alpha Lycos 10:59, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Switch Pics Maybe? Ok, I was thinking that the main pic of Ben (the one in the info box) should be switched with the one that's farther down in his page because that one the whole focus of the photo is of him (also, he's the center & main image of it) and because the one in the info box has text in it & Ben isn't really the center focus of the photo. Does anyone else think this or should I just shut up? Soren7550 23:23, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :That's a good idea. Will do that now. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:33, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Quote Change Ok, I kind of understand why Ben's quote was changed from Stick that up Logan's pipe and smoke it! to Hope the crown fits but I think that the new quote doesn't really reflect Ben as a character much. Should I/we keep an ear open for something else, switch it back or should I just shut up about the quote? Soren7550 17:39, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Personally, I like the old one better, so I say swap it back. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:23, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Switched it back. :Soren7550 (talk) 22:04, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Fable: Blood Ties Are we going to keep the section on Fable: Blood Ties the way it is, AKA a link to the main article and a brief description, or should someone edit it to add the story in it's entirety, like with other characters in the book (Reaver, Page, etc.)? 02:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, we should get working on adding the info from the book in, rather than just leaving the blurb of the book there. Soren7550 (talk) 03:01, December 12, 2012 (UTC)